


Lava Lamp

by lynsbit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsbit/pseuds/lynsbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers face their greatest threat yet; a dastardly lava lamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lava Lamp

"... What the hell is going on?" Clint asked, obviously confused and a little concerned with what he walked in on.

It started out as him wanting to know  
if Tony could upgrade his arrows, that's why Clint thought he'd stop by the lab. He figured he'd interrupt their geek flow, but hey- some things were important. But, instead of working on some scientific breakthrough, the nerd duo was on the floor, both sitting with their legs crossed and their bodies eerily still.

All the lights were off, except for the dim pink glow of the lava lamp in front of them. Tony and Bruce shared similar expressions; blank and unblinking. Tranquil.

Creepy.

And they weren't talking at all- in fact Clint doubted they were even breathing.

Double creepy.

He'd been standing in the door way for almost a full minute, yet neither Tony or Bruce looked away from the lamp; their gazes locked on the thing.

"..." With a shrug Clint ambled over and plopped down beside Tony, pursing his lips as he too gazed into the artificial light, his eyes following every slow ascend and descend of the clumps of blue lava.

Eventually Natasha entered the lab, looking for Clint, and also gave into staring at the lamp.

Then Steve, who found the thing incredibly artistic.

They'd been sitting around the lava lamp for an hour before Thor finally appeared in search of his teammates.

When he noticed their fixation on the lava lamp he let out a roar before smashing it with his hammer, automatically making the rest of the team blink and shake their heads. "You are all free from the enslavement of that unholy device!" He had declared, laughing triumphantly.

"Shit..." Tony looked over at Bruce. "I forgot how trippy those things are."

"They should really have a warning on them." Bruce added, sighing.


End file.
